darkoutfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Сюжетная линия
='Содержание'= Эта статья посвещена истории игры, в которой принимает участие ГГ (Главный герой, героиня). Так как игра не переведена на русский язык, разобраться в том, что вообще происходит, почему ГГ попадает на планету, что это за место такое вообще, почему так темно, что за твари там обитают. На все подобные вопросы, что могут возникнуть у любознательного игрока, призвана ответить эта статья. На ее написании настояло игровое сообщество, причем совсем недавно, поэтому материала будет пока немного и его качество будет желать лучшего. Не пугайтесь. Со временем мы все доработаем совместными усилиями. 'Немного об игре в целом' Итак, чем же Darkout отличается от остальных подобных игр-песочниц, почему авторы позиционируют свое детище как уникальный проект, мы сейчас разберемся. Игра, по своей концепции в целом, копирует 2D песочницы, ближайшим аналогом является популярная игра Terraria(а с недавних пор и Starbound). Вопреки расхожему мнению, брать за основу чужую идею - совсем не плохо, особенно если разбавить ее свежими вливаниями. Darkout отличается от Терарии следующими чертами: *'Более сильный упор на сюжетную линию' (кто не в курсе, в Террарии сюжета СОВСЕМ не было) *'Детализированная 3D-графика'. Несмотря на то, что игра выполнена в концепции 2D-мира, игровые модели созданы в 3D. Это добавляет игре обьема и делает ее более "материальной". *'Атмосфера.' Мы еще коснемся этого момента в статье позже, сейчас же можно сказать, что Darkout намеренно позиционируется как игра мрачная, планета, на которой происходит все действие закрыта плотными облаками, поэтому Darkout - мир вечной ночи. *'Sci-Fi концепция' ('''от Science Fiction, ''англ.).' Для тех, кто в танке, это переводится как "Научная фантастика". В отличии от других подобных игр, вы будете строить не землянки, а железобетонные бункеры, освещать жилище на лампадой, а галогеновыми лампами, бить супостатов не магией, но верным Дробовиком. Такова концепция Sci-Fi. Мир высоких (китайских) технологий. *'Тьма против света.' Это не просто слова, в данной реальности без фонарика вам не просто будет сложно найти туалет, без него просто не выжить! Чудовища, обитающие на планете принадежат к другому слою реальности, Плану теней, поэтому ваших мечей и пуль они не боятся, но вот если посветить на них фонариком - другое дело. В остальном же игра похода на уже знакомые нам шедевры игроиндустрии, исследование, крафт, постройка больших и маленких домиков, баз и дворцов, копание шахт и бои с монстрами по ночам. Все это нам уже знакомо и не должно вызывать вопросов, ведь так? 'Немного о ГГ' thumb|left|Вот она. Единственная и неповторимая.Вопреки расхожему мнению, в данной игре Творец сотворил сначала женщину, а до мужчины почти год добирался :) ГГ - главный герой / героиня в этой игре может быть любого пола, это никак не влияет на игровой процесс, так как у ГГ не предусмотрено характеристик. То есть не важно, за мужчину вы играете или за женщину, таскать все равно сможете тонну вещей и супостатов валить сотнями. А кулинария в игре вообще отсутствует (пока) как класс, так что и здесь отличий не ждите :) Так как обращаться к ГГ как к среднму роду может быть в некоторых случаях неудобно, возьмем за аксиому, что ГГ - девушка (как и было изначально задумано разработчиками). Девушка эта у нас смелая, решительная и (кто бы мог подумать) очень технически развитая. Собрать автоматическую винтовку из куска трубы и куска замазки? Легко! Открыть секрет адамантия без научной лаборатории с штатом в сто персон? Запросто! В общем ГГ нигде не пропадет, а вам нужно ей в этом всего лишь немного помочь. Секрет таких неординарных способностей ГГ вовсе не в ее магическом даре (если вы вдруг так подумали), а в невероятных достижениях сородичей ГГ в области нанотехнологий. На спасательной капсуле, в которой ГГ прибывает на планету, имеется уникальный механизм - КОМБИНАТОР. С его помощью, можно имея под рукой чертежи и некоторое колличество исходного материала, создать практически любой, не очень крупный, обьект. Комбинатор - продукт невероятно высоких технологий, поэтому даже с его помощью построить такой же вы, к сожалению, не сможете. Берегите его. 'NPC (Неигровые персонажи)' Вообще, пока в мире кроме ГГ нет ни одного живого человека, но разработчики обещали, что постепенно они там появятся, чтобы ГГ не было так одиноко. Пока же об этом говорить рано. По сюжету, выжившие связываются с ГГ по радио, но увидеть их вживую вы, само собой, не сможете. 'Мультиплеер' Будет в игре обязательно, можете не сомневаться, сейчас идет его закрытое бета-тестирование и в этом году он должен будет уже появится. Разумеется, количество багов по началу будет просто запредельным, так что в лучшем случае, погамать с другом можно будет разве что в середине года, если не позже. ---- ='Сюжет игры'= Вот мы и до него добрались, наконец. Что здесь будет описано? Ну, я думаю начать нужно с того места, где происходит основное действо, то есть описание планеты, потом поговорим о том, как же наша ГГ туда попала, что ей там угрожает и закончим тем, что со всем этим делать. 'Место действия' Сначала было слово... О, нет, извините, это совсем другая история. Начинается это захватывающее приключение с того (это вы можете увидеть в стартовом ролике, если запустите игру и ничего не будете нажимать), что от висящего на орбите планеты огромного космического корабля отделяется капсула и летит к планете. Почему же это произошло, что это был за корабль, были ли на его борту другие люди и почему ГГ попала на планету совсем одна. Интересно? Тогда читаем то, что написано ниже и дивимся задумке разрабов. Корабль, висящий на орбите - это не достоверна! И большей частью взята с потолка, извините. Когда у меня будет более точная, я все исправлю, честно (комментарий автора статьи) спасательный корабль беженцев с планеты. Судя по всему, таких было несколько, но на орбите остался только один. В процессе полета возникла серьезная поломка, из за которой корабль не смог улететь и бортовой ИИ вынужден был разбудить одного из членов экипажа, чтобы справится с поломкой. Этим принудительным добровольцем и становится ГГ. Так как на корабле не нашлось материалов для ремонта, ГГ пришлось вернуться на покинутую ее жителями планету. Планета носит красивое название Иллуна (illuna), но на деле на ее поверхности отнюдь не царствие небесное. Когда то это был райский уголок, светлый мир, без войн и потрясений. Его жители очень далеко продвинулись в своем техническом развитии, что позволило создать процветающую цивилизацию, однако счастье не длилось вечно... Планета была атакована неизвестными существами, пришедшими через разрыв пространства, их природа была совершенно чуждой этому миру, простое оружие не причиняло вторженцам вреда, а единственный союзник в борьбе с тварями - солнечный свет, вскоре навсегда покинул планету. Её атмосфера закрылась тяжелыми черными облаками, через которые даже крохи света пробивались с трудом и планета погрузилась в вечную ночь. Не в силах справится с вторженцами, отчаявшиеся жители предприняли последний рывок - были построены огромные космические корабли, на которых выжившие планировали спастись с гибнущей планеты и отправится в далекое путешествие в поисках нового дома. Одной из таких вот беженцев была и ГГ, но для нее полет стал намного короче, чем она расчитывала. Необходимость вернуться в покинутый дом, захваченный врагом стала для нее полной неожиданностью, но выбирать не приходится. Или она справится со своей миссией или исчезнет во тьме... 'Природа врага' Сложно сказать, откуда появились вторженцы, конечно, ученые людей пытались это узнать, но вражеская экспансия протекала слишком быстро, чтобы подобные сведения стали достоянием общественности, поэтому ГГ вынуждена будет собирать информацию о сущности своих врагов самостоятельно, а вы можете ей в этом помочь изучив соответствующий раздел нашей википедии. В общем, можно вывести несколько фактов о природе вторженцев: *'Они принадлежат в другому слою реальности', поэтому в обычных условиях любая ваша атака пройдет сквозь них, не причинив вреда. Можно сказать, что твари состоят из уплотненной материи, называемой Эссенцией тени. После их гибели - остается только эта субстанция. *'Способность к телепортации'. Фактически, они могут попасть в любое место, куда не падает свет. Можно считать, что твари существуют во всех местах одновременно и только свет не дает им заполнить все вокруг. Колдуны обладают более сильной версией этой способности. *'Изменчивая природа'. Тень может принимать множество форм, разнообразие видов теневиков весьма впечатляет. *'Сила' чудовищ определяется плотностью материи, из которой он состоят. Более плотные твари намного сильнее и даже яркий свет не способен их остановить, только ослабить. *'Регенерация.' Даже самые слабые из тварей могут быстро поностью восстановится, если смогут скрыться в темном месте. Пока на них падает свет, восстановится монстр не может. *'Слабость к воде.' Монстры почему то совершенно не переносят воду, так что легко можно от них оторваться, если между вами окажется водоем. Маленькая лужа, врочем, для тварей препятствием не является. Они погибают в воде, если она закрывает более половины их тела. Как можно бороться с этим врагом и побеждать вы можете почитать в Библии новичка, здесь же мы закончим, пожалуй, и перейдём к следующей теме. 'Выживание' Для того, чтобы выполнить свою миссию, ГГ нужно сначала выжить и закрепиться на одном месте, прежде чем переходить к активным действиям. Как это делается подробно рассказано в Библии новичка, здесь же мы дадим несколько советов, которые помгут вам обосноваться в мире с большим комфортом. А именно: *'Освещайте все вокруг', не жалейте фонарей и факелов. Чем большую площадь территории вы сможете осветить, тем меньше вы там будете встречать врагов и тем безопаснее будут прогулки. *'Следите за временем суток'. Несмотря на то, что на планете вечная ночь, время с 06:00 до 18:00 - это день. В это время суток на планете заметно светлее, а стало быть безопаснее. Также учтите, что спать вы можете только ночью, режим сна и бодрствования нарушать не следует. *'Следите за фазами луны', в случае затмения на планете становится не просто темно, а ОЧЕНЬ темно. Лучше всего пересидеть это страшное время на своей базе. *'Стройте свою основную базу в Джунглях' (это там, куда падает ваша капсула в начале). Этот регион наиболее спокойный и светлый, селиться в заброшенном городе или в запределье могут только хардкорщики или прокаченные игроки. *'Не пытайтесь воевать с монстрами в начале игры', лучше убегайте и прячтесь. У вас еще будет возможность отомстить, а вначале вам не помешает дом, где вы сможете найти укрытие и создать себе защиту и оружие. *'Не ленитесь изучать разделы нашей википедии', она была создана именно для вас, чем больше вы будете знать о мире игры, тем легче вам будет в нем освоится. Начать вам следует вот с этих статей: Основные понятия - посвещена интерфейсу игры, элементам управления. Библия новичка - поможет вам сделать первые шаги в мире игры от создания персонажа до постройки собственного дома. Если вы изучили эти статьи, обратите внимание на список дополнительных материалов, расположенный в конце каждой из них, там вы найдете для себя немало интересного. Если что, он есть и отдельно, вот: Список других полезных статей. 'Сюжет как он есть на Русском' Как вы уже наверное поняли, в игре есть сюжетная линия, причем довольно инересная, но вот ПОНЯТЬ ее, не обладая глубокими познаниями в английском языке - очень сложно. Именно по этой причине был создан раздел, который вы сейчас читаете - помочь вам разобраться с сюжетной линией, проникнуться духом игры. Для этой цели все предметы из игры, список которых есть здесь, имеют переведенные на русский названия. Впрочем, есть там и такой же список с оригинальными. Здесь же, в этой статье, мы постараемся рассмотреть и перевести в понятной форме все тексты, имеющие отношение к сюжету. Если вам это не интересно, вы можете это не читать, но кто-то наверняка заинтересуется. Итак: В игре иногда с врагов могут выпасть информационные контейнеры, для жителей планеты они были чем то вроде флешек и некоторые из них смогли сохраниться, пережив вторжение. Когда вы находите контейнер, он выглядит так: ---- leftЭто - зашифрованный модуль памяти. Он содержит информацию, но вы не можете ей воспользоваться, пока не попытаетесь его расшифровать. Благо знания и возможности ГГ это позволяют. Расшифровка, увы, далеко не бесплатна и стоит 100 очков исследования, если очки у вас закончатся, расшифровка будет невозможна. В процессе вы можете получить один из трех контейнеров, в соответсвии с его содержимым, а именно: ---- leftМодуль, содержащий личную информацию. Это может быть текст, например письмо, звук или видео (пока в игре вам может попасться только контейнер с текстом). Содержащиеся в таких цилиндрах информация постепенно поможет вам пролить свет на происходящие вокруг события. Кто знает, что вы можете найти в процессе. Они все + перевод, здесь-> ---- leftЭто контейнер с чертежом какого то неизвестного вам устройства, изучив его, вы сможете создать что то новое. Это может быть как чертеж силовой брони, так и например, лазерной винтовки. Такие контейнеры представляют наибольшую ценность, но их может оказаться непросто заполучить. ---- leftЭтот модуль содержит важное сюжетное послание. Такие контейнеры очень редки и выпадают, обычно, только после выполнения определенных условий. Полный список этих сообщений с переводом на русский и связанных с ними заданий, вы найдете ниже. ---- leftЭтот модуль памяти поврежден, его уже нельзя восстановить и к сожалению, вам остается его только выбросить. ---- Это всё, что может быть получено при расшифоровке контейнера с данными, но нас сейчас интересуют послания, что могут быть вами найдены в контейнерах с текстом. Они сами, в виде скриншотов и их перевод на русский язык вы можете найти ЗДЕСЬ -> жми на ссылку. ='Сюжетные задания'= Самое первое задание, вы получаете в начале игры, прочитав контейнер, имеющийся на спасательной капсуле. Все задания после этого, вы будете получать с помощью Аварийного маяка, также имеющегося на капсуле, или найдя особые контейнеры. После постройки своего первого убежища, вам нужно будет разместить маяк где нибудь на вашей базе. Он ставится как и любой подобный механизм. Просто претащите его в нужное место на экране или разместите на ПБД и установите в ее помощью. После этого, вы сможете получать инструкции от ИИ корабля, висящего на орбите или от различных персонажей. Ниже будут расписаны все задания, что могут быть вами получены в процессе игры, начиная с самого первого. Тексты посланий переведены на русский язык. ---- 'PDM_00001 / PDM Activated' thumb|left Data Module Activated: "Your PDM is operating at full power. No Wave present in current location - Offline mode activated. Will Synchronize with PDM Logs is Proximity. Interfacing with Mnemonic Device. Analyzing user and environmental conditions... Unlocking applicable research and craft options... Assessing... Entering Survival Mode... Further calibrations will unlock as situations change... Analysis complete. Report Stasis Pod heavily damaged in reentry. Suggestions: Construct a shelter with a bed. entering standby mode pending external variable changes Модуль Данных Активирован: "Ваш PDM функционирует на полную мощность. Поблизости нет обнаруженных волновых сигналов - активирован режим Оффлайн. Синхронизация с логами ПДМ будет происходить в непосредственной близи. Идет соединение с мнемоническим устройством. Идет анализ пользователя и условий среды... Открываю доступ к соответствующим исследованиям и производству... Получение доступа... Вхожу в режим выживания... Дальнейшие калибровки будут получены при изменении ситуации... Анализ завершен. Состояние стазис-капсулы - аварийное. Предложения: постройте укрытие с кроватью. входит в режим ожидания, отслеживается изменение системных данных" Для выполнения это задания вам нужно протосто создать и разместить у мебя в укрытии Кровать. Также, вам нужно будет установить у себя в убежище Аварийный маяк, чтобы продолжить цепочку квестов. ---- 'EL_00001 / Distress Beacon Interface' thumb|left (Synced with PDM. All future Logs will be stored in PDM for reference purposes.) Distress Beacon Currently Inactive. Detecting three deteriorated Distress signals in Wave proximity that are interfering with potential incoming and outgoing signals. Locate and deactivate them. (Report Ends) Tasks Find 1 old Broken Beacon (Синхронизировано с PDM. Все последующие логи будут направлены для хранения в PDM для справочных нужд.) Аварийный Маяк не функционирует. В волновой близости обнаружено три поврежденных сигнала бедствия, создающих помехи входящим и исходящим сигналам. Найдите и деактивируйте их. (Конец отчета) Задание Найти 1 старый Сломанный Маяк (Old Broken Beacon) Вам нужно будет найти три сломанных маякаФайл:Brokenbeacon1.pngФайл:Brokenbeacon2.pngФайл:Brokenbeacon3.png чтобы получить доступ к новым заданиям. Маяки можно найти в кучах мусора. Самый легкий способ быстро найти все три - посетить Запределье, но это очень опасно. Отправляйтесь туда не ранее, чем добудете себе хорошую броню и оружие. Как вариант, можете попробовать взять это место штурмом в самом наачале игры, когда вам нечего терять, но это на любителя. После обнаружения каждого маяка, вам будут попадаться контейнеры с сюжетным посланием. Они выглядят так: Файл:Datastory.png. Найти их можно так же, как и остальные - расшифровав контейнер с данными Файл:DataModule.png. Всего таких вам нужно будет найти три штуки. Прочитав их сможете перейти к выполнению следующего задания. ---- 'EL_00002 / Interfering Signal 1 of 3' thumb|left First Interfering Signal Beacon Located. Wave Signal Deactivated. Audio Log Playback: "I barely made it through the countryside... The sky was bleeding darkness. I... I... The things I have seen... This is not the world we've made... These are not the lives we were meant to have... Please, someone, save me... I'm heading towards the forests but I have no supplies. Please, anyone, save me..." (Log Tag: Eri Sulmon. There are no further logs in this series). Tasks Find 1 Old Broken Beacon Сигнал Помех Первого Маяка Обнаружен. Волновой Сигнал Деактивирован. Воспроизводится Аудио Лог: "Я почти добралась до окраины города... Небо было ужасающе черным. Я... я... то, что я видела... Этот не тот мир, что мы создавали... Не та жизнь, к которой мы все стремились... Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, спасите меня... Я направляюсь в лес, но у меня совсем нет припасов. Пожалуйста, хоть кто-нибудь, помогите мне..." (Идентификатор Лога: Эри Салмон. В этой серии больше нет логов.) Задание Найти 1 старый Сломанный Маяк (Old Broken Beacon) Найти один из трех сломанных маяков и одно сюжетное посление. Файл:Brokenbeacon1.pngФайл:Datastory.png ---- 'EL_00003 / Interfering Signal 2 of 3' thumb|left Second Interfering Signal Beacon Located. Wave Signal Deactivated. Audio Log Playback: "It's beautiful here. Not a lot of people would think so but I've had long enough to realize the truth behind the darkness. It was our fault and we are paying the price for trying to make Illuna our own. It's been years since I've seen another person. Years since I've seen signs that other humans exist at all. Rt first I kept moving, trying to stay ahead of the shadows but they're faster and more clever than I first gave them credit for. I don't expect anyone to answer this. I don't expect much anymore. If you've found this and I'm nowhere to be seen it just might be that you're the last person on the planet... (Log Tag: D. Herria. There are no further Logs in this series). Tasks Find 1 old Broken Beacon Сигнал Помех Второго Маяка Обнаружен. Волновой Сигнал Деактивирован. Воспроизводится Аудио Лог: "Какая же тут красота. Вряд ли это поймет большинство людей, но у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы осознать правду, укрытую мраком. Это все - наша вина, и теперь мы дорого платим за то, что попытались перекроить Иллуну под нас. Прошли годы, с тех пор, как я в последний раз видел живого человека. Годы, с тех пор, как я видел следы существования людей вообще. Сначала я продолжал двигаться, оставаясь на шаг впереди существ из тени, но они быстрее и куда умнее, чем я предполагал поначалу. Не надеюсь на то, что кто-то ответит на это. Я вообще мало на что надеюсь теперь. Если вы обнаружили этот лог и меня поблизости нет, есть большая доля вероятности в том, что вы - последний человек на этой планете." (Идентификатор Лога: Д. Херрия. В этой серии больше нет логов.) Задание: Найти 1 старый Сломанный Маяк (old Broken Beacon) ---- 'EL_00004 / Interfering Signal 3 of 3' thumb|left Third Interfering Signal Beacon Located. Wave Signal Deactivated. Wave Signal Deactivated. Corrupted Audio Log Playback: Corrupted Audio Log Playback: "Hello little one. Fallen from a world above, long forgotten. Do you not remember this place? It was your home. Time. Time went and washed it all away. Cleansed in a cloud of black that streaked the sky as it did the children of Illuna long before our time. I can hear it now. The strobing pulse of this new world and if you are chosen so will you. (Log Tag: UNKNOWN) Interfering Signals Resolved. Return to Distress Beacon. Сигнал Помех Третьего Маяка Обнаружен. Волновой Сигнал Деактивирован. Волновой Сигнал Деактивирован. Воспроизводится Поврежденный Аудио Лог: Поврежденный Аудио Лог: "Привет, кроха. Павший с небес, давно позабытый. Ты помнишь это место? Это был твой дом. Время... время прошло и вымыло все подчистую. Вычистило облаком непроглядной тьмы, что накрыла небо, как оно уже поступало с детьми Иллуны задолго до нашего времени. Я теперь могу это слышать. Биение мощного пульса нового мира, и если ты избран, то тоже сможешь." (Метка Лога: НЕИЗВЕСТНО) Поврежденный Сигнал Локализован. Вернитесь к Сигнальному Маяку (Distress Beacon) ---- 'DBL_00001 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left (Cycling Frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "...Hello? I think I've got it working! I'm sorry, I haven't a lot of time before the signal decays completely. You've probably just woken up - Illuna's changed since you were put to sleep. I've read the logs, I know what was supposed to happen. I don't know why you, me, or any of the others are coming back here. Something must have happened up there on the Imov before we could leave. Anyway, we can talk about that when we get you aver here. Know this: I've locked on to your signal and I'm here to help you. We're going to get you through this,just listen to what I say and when you start to understand what's happened here, well, we'll do our best to get you to me. For the moment let's have you focus on surviving. I'd recommend making some poultices in case you get hurt, and trust me you're going to get hurt. You'll need Glowing Goo, Flower, and Shadow Essence. Ah, hear that? The signal is breaking down, I'm going to get to the next station and try again." (Signal Lost) Tasks Craft 10 Poultice - Basic Healing Reward (Смена Частот) (Сигнал Обнаружен) (Сигнал Закреплен) Волновой сигнал активирован. Аудио подключено: "Эй там! Кажется, я заставил эту штуку работать! Прошу прощения, у меня не так много времени, прежде, чем сигнал прервется окончательно. Должно быть, тебе уже удалось придти в себя - Иллуна сильно изменилась с той поры, когда тебя погружали в стазис. Я читал логи, знаю, что должно было случиться. Не знаю, почему ты, я или кто-то из тех, что были до тебя, возвращаются сюда. Что-то, должно быть, произошло там, наверху, прежде, чем нам удалось улететь.Все равно, мы можем об этом поговорить, когда доставим тебя ко мне. А теперь давай сосредоточимся на твоем выживании. Я бы порекомендовал тебе изготовить несколько компрессов, на случай, если тебя ранят и, поверь мне, тебя точно ранят. Тебе понадобится Светящийся Гель (Glowing Goo), Цветок (Flower), и Эссенция Существа Тени (Shadow Essence). Эй, ты слышишь меня? Сигнал прерывается, я собираюсь направиться к следующей станции и попытаться снова." (Сигнал Потерян) Задание: Изготовить 10 Компрессов (Poultice - Basic Healing) ---- 'DBL_00002 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left (Cycling Frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "Alright, if you have some poultices that's a good start. This signal should be a bit clearer. Don't think it's going to hold For long, though. You're going to want a Furnace about now. It'll help with some of the other material you're going to need to survive outside the jungle. To build one you'll need Coal Dre, Scrap metal, and Stone which shouldn't be too hard to Find. You were lucky to have crashed in the jungle, there aren't many shadow creatures out there. Dammit, the pathway is Fried. You've probably Figured it out by now but the more you research and build the more you'll be able to do to protect and defend yourself. (Signal Lost) Tasks Place 1 Furnace (Смена Частот) (Сигнал Обнаружен) (Сигнал Закреплен) Волновой сигнал активирован. Аудио подключено: "Ну хорошо, если у тебя есть компрессы, это неплохое начало. Этот сигнал должен уже быть немного чище, однако я не надеюсь на то, что это продлится долго. Скорее всего, тебе хочется построить Плавильню (Furnace) сейчас. Она поможет тебе с некоторыми материалами, что могут тебе понадобиться для выживания за пределами джунглей. Чтобы построить плавильню, тебе понадобится Уголь (Coal Ore), Обломки металла (Scrap metal), and Камень (Stone), все это не должно быть трудно найти. Тебе повезло разбиться в джунглях, там не так много теневых существ. Это путь огня, черт побери. Ты наверное, уже понимаешь, что чем больше ты исследуешь и строишь, тем легче тебе защищаться и оборонять свое укрытие." --Сигнал Потерян-- Задание: Построй 1 Печь (Furnace) ---- 'DBL_00003 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left (Cycling frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "Good, you're making progress. I'm sure you've run into some of those shadow creatures, probably noticed how hard they are to get rid of. Thing is, they aren't invincible and they don't just hate the light, it also makes them vulnerable. You'll need a Jar For this, you can make one with the Furnace using Sand. Then catch yourself some of those little bright bugs that hang around on the Flowers, they aren't just pretty to look at - they can be used against the shadow creatures. Set up some of those Jars, they'll help I promise. I'm going to try another relay station but it's across the bridge and last time I ran into some trouble there. I LL get back to you as soon as possible." (Signal Lost) Tasks Harvest 5 Fire Fly Jar (Смена Частот) (Сигнал Обнаружен) (Сигнал Закреплен) Волновой сигнал активирован. Аудио подключено: "Хорошо, это большой прогресс. Я уверен, тебе довелось столкнуться с некоторыми из этих существ, вероятно, тебе стало ясно, как тяжело от них избавиться. Вся штука в том, что они не неуязвимы и не просто боятся света, но он еще и делает их уязвимыми. Теперь тебе понадобится Банка(Jar), ты можешь сделать ее в плавильне (Furnace) из обыкновенного песка (Sand). Затем налови банкой этих маленьких светлячков, что роятся у светящихся растений, они не просто смотрятся приятно, но еще и помогут тебе в борьбе с теневыми существами. Расставь светящиеся банки, они помогут, обещаю. Я собираюсь добраться до следующей станции трансляции, но она за мостом, а в прошлый раз мне там пришлось совсем не сладко. Вернусь к тебе так скоро, как только смогу." (Сигнал Потерян) Задание: Насобирай 5 Банок со светлячками (Fire Fly Jar) ---- 'DBL_00004 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left (Cycling Frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "The bridge was clear... odd... and the tower here only has two relay stations that are in any usable condition. After the next signal decays you're going to need to build a new Amplifying Tower. It should be able to pick up the Wave and let me transmit through the log system. We can get to that after you've got some weaponry. Fighting those things close up is dangerous as it is. You've probably Figured out that you can hit them with a torch but let's get you something to keep the weaker ones at a distance. Get some Vines.Timber, and some Stone and put together a Bow and some Arrows. The power here is almost depleted I'll head to the next one and hopefully we'll talk soon." (Signal Lost) Tasks Craft 1 Bow Craft 10 Arrow (Смена частот) (Сигнал Обнаружен) (Сигнал Закреплен) Волновой сигнал активирован. Аудио Подключено: "Мост был чист... странно... а у башни здесь только две ретрансляционные станции во вменяемом состоянии. После того, как сигнал ослабнет в следующий раз, тебе придется построить новый Усилитель. Он должен подхватить волну и позволить мне связаться с тобой посредством системы логов. Мы приступим к этому, как только ты раздобудешь себе оружия. Сражаться с этими тварями врукопашную достаточно опасно, это тебе уже известно, должно быть. А еще, ты, наверное, знаешь, что можно повредить тварей факелом, но давай-ка раздобудем тебе что-нибудь, чтобы держать слабейших существ на расстоянии. Раздобудь немного Лоз (Vines), Древесины(Timber) и Камня(Stone), с этим ты сможешь сделать себе лук и стрелы. Энергия здесь почти иссякла, я направляюсь на другую станцию и надеюсь, мы скоро снова свяжемся." (Сигнал Потерян) Задание: Изготовить 1 Лук (Bow) Изготовить 10 Стрел (Arrow) ---- 'DBL_00005 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left [Cycling Frequencies) [Signal Located) [Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "Next you're going to wan/: to learn how to make leather. It's not that difficult, you just need to craft some Buckets to carry the Tar to the Combinator where it can be reconstructed into a viable synthetic Leather. When you've got that come back and access the panels here and I'LL tell you more." (Signal Lost) Tasks Craft S Wood Bucket Harvest 10 Tar Craft 10 Leather (Смена Частот) (Сигнал Обнаружен) (Сигнал закреплен) Волновой Сигнал Активирован. Аудио Подключено: "Теперь, тебе нужно научиться готовить кожу(Leather). Это не так сложно, все, что тебе придется сделать, это изготовить ведра, в которые необходимо набрать смолы и дотащить до Комбинатора(Combinator), которые и превратит ее в превосходную синтетическую кожу. Когда получишь ее, возвращайся и я расскажу тебе больше. (Сигнал Потерян) Задание: Изготовить 5 Деревянных ведер (Wood Bucket) Собрать 10 Ведер смолы (Tar) Изготовить 10 Кусков Кожи (Leather) ---- 'NL_00001 / Cole Wyser's Report' thumb|left (Device Synced.)(Audio Log Playback:) "Whatever you do don't try to eat the glowing polyps on the trees. While I rightly suspected they were a strange type of Fruit they have almost no nutritional value to speak of and, Frankly, taste like petrol, lye been counting the days since last I saw the sun and, well, there hasn't been a day since I woke up From the crash. I tried to set up a Distress Beacon as per regulations but it refused to deploy and I got a large shock when I started tinkering with it. There's something more... I've calculated that once every twenty-four days For a short period the whole world grows pitch black. It's the most dangerous time to travel, still, I think this corresponds to what should be the Longest day on Illuna. I haven't Figured out why the period that should be the brightest is darkest here, but it's a worthy point to bring up if I meet anyone else in this crazy place." (Playback complete: Dole Wyser. Log Sequence Designation: 21.) (Устройство синхронизировано.) (Идет воспроизведение Аудио лога:) Что бы вы не делали, даже не пытайтесь есть светящиеся полипы с деревьев. Я справедливо полагал, что это какой-то сорт фрукта, не имеющий, однако, никакой пищевой ценности и, честно говоря, на вкус они как бензин. Я считал дни, с тех пор, как в последний раз видел солнце и, похоже, с тех пор, как я очнулся после аварии капсулы, не прошло и одного дня. Я попытался установить Аварийный маяк, как предписано инструкциями, но он отказался включаться и меня хорошенько тряхануло током, когда я стал возиться с ним. И еще, я подсчитал, что каждые двадцать четыре дня, на короткий период весь мир погружается в полнейшую тьму. Это - самое опасное время для путешествий, однако же, совершенно подходит к аномально длинному дню Иллуны. Я еще не понял, почему период, что должен был быть самым ярким здесь, на деле является наитемнейшим, но об этом стоит упомянуть, еслли я встречу еще хоть кого-нибудь в этом богом забытом месте. (Воспроизведение завершено: Коул Уайзер. Регистрационный номер лога: 21.) ---- 'DBL_00006 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left [Cycling frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "Excellent! Use the Leather to make a suit, it shouldn't be too difficult I have to say, I'm really impressed with what you've managed to do. You may have realized that you're not the first person to have contacted me... The others... Well, some of them suffered from neurological decay from being abruptly woken from stasis, others... There was this one... her name was Azra. She was kind and listened to me and did her best but she was a terraformer. She was really clever, even managed to build herself a broadcasting tower. I would tell you how she did it but there's really no time for that... We need you to keep moving. To get here. Rzra was able to determine the timeframe between when they put her in stasis and when she woke up by simply looking at the environmental changes. I couldn't believe it at first but it made sense. All these plants from Did Earth, the trees, the grass, everything we planted had to be modified to adapt to Illuna. It happened a million times faster than it would have if we weren't so damn good at genetics. Still, it was the glowing plants that really gave it away, she said. I'll tell you everything, soon, far now... Just get that suit together and contact me when you're finished... I want to explain... I just... I'm sorry I'm tired. I just need a little rest." [Transmission Ends) Tasks Craft 1 Leather Suit Body Craft 1 Leather Suit Head Craft 1 Leather Suit Legs (Смена Частот) (Сигнал Обнаружен) (Сигнал Закреплен) Волновой сигнал активирован. Аудио подключено: "Превосходно! Используй Кожу (Leather) чтобы изготовить защитный костюм, это не очень сложно, как по мне. Я, правда, впечатлен тем, как ты справляешься. Должно быть, ты понимаешь, что до тебя со мной связывались и другие... Другие, да... Кто-то из них пострадал от неврологического шока при выходе из стазиса, другие... Была одна девушка... ее звали Азра. Она была такой доброй и слушала меня, делала все, что было в ее силах, но она была терраформером. Правда, очень умная, даже смогла построить собственную башню трансляции. Я бы рассказал тебе, как она это сделала, но боюсь, для этого совсем нет времени... Нам нужно, чтобы ты двигался дальше, чтобы попасть сюда. Азра сумела определить время, межде тем, когда ее погрузили в стазис и тем, когда она проснулась, просто по изменениям в природе. Сначала я не мог этому поверить, но в этом есть зерно смысла. Все эти растения со старой Земли, деревья, трава, все, что мы сажали, нужно было адаптировать к условиям Иллуны. Это произошло в миллион раз быстрее, чем могло бы произойти, не будь мы так хороши в генетике. Хотя, в конце концов, помогли светящиеся растения, так она сказала. Я скоро все тебе расскажу, а сейчас... просто собери этот костюм и свяжись со мной, когда закончишь... Я хочу объяснить тебе... Я просто... Прости, я слишком устал. Мне нужно немного отдохнуть." (Конец передачи) Задание: Создать 1 Легкая броня - Тело Создать 1 Легкая броня - Голова Создать 1 Легкая броня - Ноги ---- 'DBL_00007 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left (Cycling Frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) "Okay, now I've got reserve power here down to almost zero. To keep us in contact you're going to need to head into the caves to get some specific materials to make these things For the Amplifying Tower, Copper Bars, Electric Cables, a Power Socket, and Iron Bars. Once you've got it set up I should be able to speak to you through my PDM. The Wave isn't what it was in our day but with an Amplifying Tower it should work." (Signal Lost) Tasks Place 1 Amplifier (Смена Частот) (Сигнал Обнаружен) (Сигнал закреплен) "Ну хорошо, у меня тут резервной энергии почти совсем не осталось. Чтобы поддержать контакт, тебе придется отправиться в пещеры, чтобы добыть материалов для изготовления Усилителя (Amplifying Tower): Слитки меди(Copper Bars), Электрические Кабели (Electric Cables), Розетка (Power Socket) и Слитки Железа (Iron Bars). Когда ты разместишь Усилитель, я смогу с тобой связаться по PDM. Радиоволны ныне уже не те, что прежде, но Усилитель должен заставить эти штуки работать." (Сигнал потерян) Задание: Разместить 1 Усилитель (Amplifier) ---- Сообщение №65 thumb|left Заготовка Заготовка ---- Пока что это все, что можно сказать о сюжете игры, в процессе ее разития эта статья будет постепенно пополняться. Следите за обновлениям на вики. ---- =Послесловие= Вся информация, изложенная в данной статье, актуальна на момент версии игры 1.2.3.0 В более поздних версиях, как и в более ранних, могут быть существенные различия, так что не удивляйтесь, если ваша версия игры отличается от указанной. ----